culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Christie (band)
Christie is an English rock band that formed at the end of the 1960s. They are best remembered for their UK chart-topping hit single "Yellow River", released in 1970. Career In addition to Jeff Christie (born Jeffrey Christie, 12 July 1946, Leeds, Yorkshire, England) their vocalist, bassist and songwriter; they initially included guitarist Vic Elmes and drummer Mike Blakley (born Michael Blakley, 12 January 1947, Bromley, Kent, England brother of Alan Blakley). Jeff Christie had initially worked with several bands, including The Outer Limits, who released "Just One More Chance" / "Help Me Please" (1967) and "Great Train Robbery" / "Sweet Freedom" (1968). In 1970, Jeff Christie offered his composition "Yellow River" to The Tremeloes. They recorded it to release as a single but changed their minds as they were going more progressive as the seventies started. At the same time Tremeloes member Alan Blakely's brother Michael had a little group called the Epics and Alan wanted to give his brother a break.Interview with Band members from Christie: History of Yellow River They decided to get Jeff Christie to come down from Leeds and let him use the Tremeloes backing track. The Epics became Christie with Jeff as the lead vocalist and the result was a UK number one hit in June 1970, and subsequently #23 in the U.S., also accumulating more weeks (23) on the Hot 100 than any other entry on that chart completely inside 1970. It was a worldwide hit and was number one in 26 countries with global sales of over 30 million. The follow-up single from October 1970, "San Bernadino" (misspelled if referring to, for example, San Bernardino, California), reached UK Number 7 and Number 1 in Germany, but only U.S. #100. Both tracks became flash songs on their eponymous debut album of that year, and it stayed on U.S. Billboard 200 chart for ten weeks. But the trio failed to sustain a lasting career, and Blakely was replaced by Paul Fenton (born 4 July 1946, Huddersfield, Yorkshire) just before the release of the band's second album, For All Mankind (1971). Lem Lubin (ex-Unit 4 + 2) was added to the line-up after the release of Iron Horse (1972), |title=Biography by Bruce Eder |publisher=Allmusic.com |accessdate=8 December 2008}} but the title track proved to be the band's final hit single. The departure of Fenton and Lubin hastened the demise of the original line-up, but Jeff Christie returned with new members Terry Fogg (drums) (born Terrence George Fogg, 25 September 1945, Chesterfield, Derbyshire), Roger Flavell (bass), and Danny Krieger (guitar). A 1974 single "Alabama" / "I'm Alive" failed to resurrect the band's fortunes, and new members Tony Ferguson (guitar) and Roger Willis (drums) were brought in to join Christie and Flavell. "JoJo's Band", written by Elmes, was a major hit for Christie in Argentina and Brazil, while the last Christie hit, "Navajo", was Number 1 in Mexico. In 1982 Vic Elmes enlisted Mick Blakely and Peter Morrison Of NYPL, to tour Germany on a package tour. At the end of the tour, the band folded. The band recorded an Elmes song, Deep In The Night, produced by Alan Blakely. Jeff Christie reformed the band in 1990 with members of UK band Tubeless Hearts, Kev Moore, Simon Kay and Adrian 'Fos' Foster. Tubeless Hearts tried to represent United Kingdom in the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 with a Jeff Christie song, "Safe in your Arms", but were unsuccessful. They continued to tour for a further 16 years all over Europe, Russia and Israel, recording intermittently. Following the release of Jeff Christie's Floored Masters double album, the 1990 line-up of Christie embarked on a 2009 European Tour. In 2013, a Christie double album, No Turn Unstoned, was released, a collection of Christie demos and unreleased songs. Discography Albums * Christie (1970) * For All Mankind (1971) * Iron Horse - unreleased (1972) * Los Mas Grandes Exitos (1972) * Navajo in Mexico (1974) * Christie Again - Greatest Hits and More (2004) * Jeff Christie - Floored Masters (Past Imperfect) (2009) * Christie - No Turn Unstoned (2013) Singles * "When The Work Is Thru'" (1967) * "Just One More Chance" / "Help Me Please" (1967) * "Great Train Robbery" / "Sweet Freedom" (1968) * "Yellow River" (1970) - UK Number 1 * "San Bernadino" (1970) - UK Number 7 * "Man Of Many Faces/Country Sam" (1971)- Germany Number 2 * "Everything's Gonna Be Alright/Freewheeling Man/Magic Highway" (1972) * "Peace Lovin Man/Picture Painter (SE Asia only)" (1972) * "Iron Horse/Every Now and Then" (1972) - UK Number 47 * "Fools Gold/Born To Lose" (1973) * "JoJo's Band/California Sun" (South America only) (1973) * "The Dealer/Pleasure and Pain" (1974) * "I'm Alive/Alabama" (1974) * "JoJo's Band/California Sun" (South America only) (1974) * "Navajo/Guantanamera" (1975) - Mexico Number 1 * "Most Wanted Man In The USA/Rockin' Suzanna " (1976) * "Both Ends Of The Rainbow/Turn On Your Lovelight" - Jeff Christie (1980) * "Tightrope/Somebody Else" - Jeff Christie (1980) * "Happy Christmas (War Is Over)/Yuletide Lights" (1997) * "Hattrick of Lions (Come On England)" - Jeff Christie (2010) See also *List of artists who reached number one on the UK Singles Chart *List of 1970s one-hit wonders in the United States *List of Epic Records artists *Bands and musicians from Yorkshire and North East England *List of bands originating in Leeds *List of performers on Top of the Pops References Reference bibliography * * * External links *Christie official website *Christie discography Category:English pop music groups Category:CBS Records artists